


Littiebub x jeud hot fanfec

by Heyenne9



Category: Camp Camp, Danganronpa, Inanimate Insanity, Pokemon, South Park, Tales of Xillia, Warrior Cats - Fandom
Genre: Other, Sex, i fucking hate this, im tired please, lemon in fourteen, relationships, romantic fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyenne9/pseuds/Heyenne9
Summary: jud acidentishall get telrported in2 inanmate incanity wurld nadn gtet fal into de luvs wit





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this is a joke please dont hate me

jude woketh up in his house and yawnedne he was a dcocter now and he had a specil helicopt so he could fli alllll arounndddd the world and into the other galexis and universis so he hoped in too his helicopt and fle into spac but accidentally sucked in by blacc hole and into object world!!

 


	2. chap 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> litbub finds the HUNK OF A LIFETIME on the floor

“wm wut de fuc” litbulb glancded down 2 see jeud on ground unconscious “r u ok” she askeded he woke up du 2 her betiful vice and glanceded up at her “o hi new phone who dis” he sed “im littiebulb but my friends call me lil’ pimp” litbulb sed “o hi litbulb or lil pimp im jeud but my friends call me fuckboi” “hi fuckboi” lil pimp bulb sed “come with me 2 contest plalce i will introduce 2 friends come on with me 2 contest place” lil pimp bulb said motioning 2 contest plalce b4 walkin off jeud followed her she’s beaut he thot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i work ver hrd om dis fic i hoep u lov so fer


	3. chap 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fingrs in his asssssssssss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its not unuuuusual

“wm wut de fuc lit pimp” mephone89 sed “who dis” “dis jeud isnt he so hot” litbulb then realize what said she and blushed jeud looked at her blushing 2 and then pintbrish walk over “hello from the other side” they sed “who u” “this jeud he’s totally not hot cOUGHCOUGH” litbulb sed but she blush when she look at pb i ship them jude think then all other contestants come over and jude meet all of them and then the sun starts to set so litbulb and jeud go to the hill and watch sun set “isnt it betiful” litbulb seed “ye” jud agred


	4. chap tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this time on the real housewives

jud woke up in tree with lil pimp bulb (AND THEY DID NOT DO WOOHOO U DRITY MINDED REEDERS) and then jeud turned and lil pimp bub wake up because mephone say “COME   
HERE NEW CHALLENGE!!” so they got up and went 2 contest area “this contest was entered by fnaffoxyfan360 they sez ‘maybe u do shipping challenge’ so now we do shipping challenge” mephone sais “THIS IS HOW WE DO IT DOWN IN PORTA RICO!!!” apel yelled “shut up apple” mepad ses toylet nod jeud turn around and go into circle of people and sit down beside lit pimp and then everybody ships each other “FAN X TESLATUB” “LITBULB X PINTBRISH” jud notice litbulb blush when basbol say that and pintbrish also blush and jude get jealous but only a bit omg let her have a crush on whoever she wants asshoe he thot but he still jealous and then after “BASEBOL X NICKLE” comes “JUDE X LIGHTBULB” and then pintbrish’s expression goes 2 angry and then jud and lit pimp look at each other dreamily blushing and then pintbrish’s har explodes into fire and they jump up lik “OMG FUK U JEUD BYE” then run off then litblub gets surprised and spooped (and also sad) and then run after pintbrish and jud is angee and goes 2 hotel OJ


	5. chap for (lit bub’s POV tho bc there has ben 2 much jeud!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOAHOWIWAAWOWODJWAODJAWDAOW

lit bib run after paint bitch and they end up @ lake “hi” lakethot sez everybody ignore her tho bc she no part of story fuck off lakethot “r u ok bro” lit pimp frown looki at pintbish “swish swish bish, no” pintbrush say “well i have nice stor 4 u” litbul sy “have u heard of the toe fairy” pantbrush look confuse “tooth fairy?? of course i heard of tooth feary!” they say with disbelef “nevermind then y u get angee at joel tho” she ask “bc i lov u lb” then they kiss and then pull back “i love u… but-” then b4 she can say anything more loud horn is sound in the distant and large titanic boat shows up “hi” camp camp and south park characters jump out and stan look around while max glare at pb and lb threateningly “who u” lb ask “my name is jeff- no thats a fucking dead meme im max” max say “me stan” stan say “we gonna take over ur contest area gtfo” they then say at the same time and do jojo pose and the other gang members appear behind them also doing jojo poses  
CLIFFHANGER!!!1111

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont really wanna do the work today


	6. chap chives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1230 characters left

“jewel stop being in luv w/ chives” hyena say but then back 2 the scene okokok!!!!!!!1111 ok so then kenny launch himself at pantbish and then pintbrish fite back but then jeud hear with super hearing pwowers and then run out of tent and back into circle “LITBIB AND PANTBANT IN TROUB” he say so they all run to them and then fight the south parkers and camp campers “according to my iq of nine billion we’re outnumbered” mepad say “O NO WHAT WE DO?” suitcase scream in worry so then oj scream “GET THE WARRIOR CATS!” and so nickle run of to get warrior cat wile jud sit ther confuse and then he hear lil pimp bulb scream so he turn around and then c her bein attackled by space kid so he run forward and push space boy off and use falcon punch “GET AWAY FROM HER BITCH” so space kid get up and run off in fer and suddenly there b yowling and bramblestar and firestar run in and also alllll de other warrior cats including starclam cat ad then they figt bac and also hawkfrost and the dank frost fote the camp camp caracter and south perk caracters ad also tawnypelt and mistystar and also tallstar kawaii kicc them away and then they realize they outnumbered and run away “tank u” paintbish say but then oh no!!!!!11 they pass out from blood loss “PAINTYEE NO” litbulb screem jeud feel bad so he step forward but then litblib lash out at him “GET AWAY U FUCKING THOT” she yell jud crie and run away


	7. chap sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title is a big uso dayo

“doctor egg pls help” littiebulb say with frown on head she put down paintbush on table and egg tell lil pimp bulb 2 leave 4 now and that they’ll contact hre wen ther b good OR bed noos so den litbulb go outside while fish doctor take care of pb and she very sad so is jeud “im renaming myself jesus so nobody ever hurt feeling every again” he frown but he dont care about feelings hurt he care about litbuld so he decided to write a s twnfuc about his favorite sout perk carters: twek and snek i mean crag so he write fanfic while sip tea and then bush rustle and twek and crag sai “can we write fanfic with u” and jud readies falcon punch but they look innocent also he’s writing a fanfic about them going to the mall with their friends s0 shut up and then they bond and jud thin i wond childrn but i hav no wif oh well he think


	8. chap sven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jud x litbib is acurate

litblib sit on hill as sadlee as chung lee and stare at sun set and jude walk thru forest and see firesnar and gaystripe kissing what the fuck theyre cats he think but then walk of not wating to disturb them then he see litbulb sitting on hill and creeps beside her adn sit down “r u ok” he ask “no” she say then they stare at the sun set then jeud sai “i had a crush on person back in my galaxy universe” he admit “i real miss hre” he then add but he sees lil pimp bulbs expression go 2 sad so he add “but this plcae is kinda better lol” he say “also im sorry abt painbitch i hoe everyting will b ok” he also say and then they fall aslep net 2 eachoter bc it ben long day


	9. chap ate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and if u say no, ur t o a s t

that morning there was vore contest and toilet ate bow and mephone ate mepad and sans visited them b4 going away and it was all submitted by XxSansFanGirlxX oh and also pb is ok so shut up about them now “whats ur wcc otp” litblib ask jewd “i think lickydrooop x assyee ye thats a g0d ship” he say “ye and blazegod x thron but anyways” she then walk away and jewd follow and then suddenly pintbrish teleports in frint of them wisely “were r u 2 goin?” they ask, eying them bot suddenly j00ds h8 for painbitch come back and he growl protectively like werewolf “nothing just taking a stroll throo the woods” he say “did u just growl at me” paintbrush ask obv offended then they circle each other but ten llllllllllllllllightbub stop them and say “no dont fite lets all tak calming walk” so they do but jeod is very careful and keeps close eye on pitnbrus then bush rustl++++e and then a screem erupts from bushs  
CLIFFHANGER?!?!?!?!;1[PEOKFPOIOuiahydbfjnksopiduh


	10. chap nein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chap nein

“hELP ME” loud scream sez jod get scared so cling onto litbleb litbleb blush and than PIKACHU JUMP OUT OF THE BUSHES?! :OOOOO “omg pikachu!!!” jeud get unscared and run to pikachu and hug him “I AM BIG FAN OF PIKMON” he yel but pikchu thunder shock him away and run say “PIKA PIKA” litblib’s eyes widened as she receive prophecy of old wise pipachu then turn 2 jud and sai: “we run bacc 2 camp kkkkk” she say jud nod and so do pintbrish and two run back to camp and then settle down but lughtbuold sems traumtized and goes 2 hotel OJ pintbrish follow her worridly wile jud thinks in wonder wisely i wonder wat’s wrong with her den follow dem


	11. chap twen

jud peek into room bc he hear loud noises then he se pb and lb… HAVKING SECKS!!111 no i am jk but dey where playing shuper shmas br0sh!!111 jud get excided and feel boner becase he love smash bros and wuld fuc it if he cold but he decide 2 watc and stalc then bc he a creep and pantiebrush pic mari0 wen dey c litblib pic p3ach an then nobody win bc wii batery run out so pantbrush turn 2 lil’ pimp bulb wit dream eyes nad sai “u r the lite in my life will u b my gf” JUD FELT HIM GET SO ANGRY AND HE REEDIED FLCON PUNCH AND KICK AND THEN LITBLIB SAID “ys” AND THEN THEY STARTED 2 MAKE OUT JEUD RAN IN STRATLING DE 2 AN KICK AN PUNCC PB AN PB SCREAMS AND LB SCREAMS AND JUDE SCREAMS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helo if u wer wondring ten:
> 
> jud's jack off to smash bros: 8:52 pm
> 
>  
> 
> \- my great friend


	12. chap alvin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alvin cums

“get out hotel” oj demand “u interrupt my fuc sesion w/ paper!11” he frown b4 slammin d00r on jued face and jeud walk away angy bc pb was still alloed in and he sat down and he was angry “hi” baloon suddenly say “i am baloon and these are my cats that i rule ovr im a cat cing bow doen 2 me” he say “get m3 a chair furst” “DID SOMEBODY SAY CHERS” bow sudden apear but b4 anything else happen loud dong bell dong in the distant and ther b nother screm and jud gets boner bc he angry so go to plac and den meshit say “ok there b nother contest 2day an this connnntesstttt was submitted by anopnymos so contest day is kawaii contest” he say and jude wander awai from contest aria bc he want alon tiem “y dos evry1 h8 m3” he sigh sad bt den dere LOUD LOUD sond & he turn arund 2 c nun 0ter dan….  
aLVEIN!!111111


	13. chap telve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> twelve a series by petpyves

“ALBEN” jud running ovr 2 alven & huggy him alven push off tho & run off an jued get confuzzle bt it turn out dat.. CREK AND SNEK R CHAZING AFT HIM!!11111111 crek throw gigantic snek at elvin an kil him “o well he almot kil laya aniway” he then turn 2 crek an se he has snek so he get scarred bc childhud tromo w/ snek “w-wo were d-d-did u get sn-sn-snek fr-from” he akk but den 1 sec latre it actali twek!!!!! “o hi twek” ju0d sa an twek nod den frown “alben killd kenknee” “o no dat treible” jud fro0n he wil stab elbin latre an den twek chang bac in 2 snek furm & crek hop on2 him as the 2 wav gudbye and jud walk bac 2 contest are


	14. chap thurtin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blam

jod wlak thru frest nex dai wit hap expression on face he loved forest bc foret was nice like turrets but den sudenli “HEY LISTEN” voce lik navi sai jeud trun arond & it turns oit it b guko “guko” jud squint “my sworn enemy sinc kindgriten” he growl wen dey wer in kindgrateen goki bulleye jud an thei promis 2 kil eachuther so jud feel ultra instinct power within him and he cs that giki also haz aulta incrinct ad DEN DEI FITE!!!!! jerald jump in2 skai an rip of clothe and abs sparkle OWO he den backflep & gokeo do same thung so thend thday charg magicul cum bal in hand s an fire but botj of them doge and den wen jedue of gurd giko fire thunder bot lik pikchoo!!!! jud get nocked out  
TOO BE CONTINOOED??!?!!?!?!?111//1/1//1/11/ O.O


	15. chap forteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LEMON WANIRNGN

“jud..” juddy jewtron hear voice in distan but do n ot know who is so he cont sleping “jeud…” voec is gedding lowdur & he jus wan 2 slep omg let me sleep mom he think “JOEL!!!!!!” voice yell so jud wak up to his fuckbuddy lil pimp blub “u were dreamin r u ok” she ask jud sig “ye” he bulshed den lucked awai cod ths be te dai eh get fluckie?? “um litbli..” he shyly look towar her thne THEY STARTED MAKING OUT/?!!?!?!?!?!?! OMG SO HOT AND KAWAII DESUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!! litbub strated to tak of joel’s pant and shrt along with everthng lse she also tuk of her metal pa rt and sat on his peen befor hr stated frusting “AAA JUD IM GONA .COM” se scream an cum an joel pll out an cum n they fall asleep beside eachother


	16. chap yiffteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> painty and stocking

joel vinesauce walked around wit hisz hghurlfrend &, sweoon 2 b. wif “im so hap i datd u” jud smil n litbul smil bac de nexc tday everyting was gong wel and swekl lik jol pharellllll until……!!!! “l-litbub??” it was pantybrush, whomstve, had, been, surprised; because” what dre fuk but somebody was holding pantybrushs han…. and it was….  
NAGITO KOMAEDA???  
ecks dee find out what hapenens neck time


End file.
